JumpStart Deep Sea Escape
JumpStart Deep Sea Escape is a game for the Nintendo DS released in 2011. It teaches various concepts mainly for ages 5-8. In this game, players explore an underwater world to rescue a stranded submarine. Along the way, players must collect oxygen tanks, solve puzzles, and defeat water monsters. Gameplay At the beginning of the game, the player's submarine crashes in the Deep Sea. While the friendly sea serpent Jean Claude helps repair the submarine, the player must collect oxygen tanks by exploring the Deep Sea and completing activities. The oxygen chamber must reach its maximum level before the player can escape the Deep Sea. As the player explores the Deep Sea, they must avoid pesky sea creatures. The player's health is represented by three hearts. Getting hurt by a sea creature costs the player one of their hearts. The player can jump on a sea creature to defeat it. There are four activities, and each activity has three difficulty modes: easy, medium, and hard. There are 15 levels for each mode of difficulty. Unlocking all the levels in easy mode unlocks the first few levels in medium mode, and unlocking all the levels in medium mode unlocks the first few levels in hard mode. The player receives one oxygen tank for each level that they complete. The player can collect a total of 21 trophies for completing activities and tasks. The player also has an avatar that they can customize and buy clothes and accessories for at the Shop. The player can unlock new Shop items by collecting oxygen tanks. Characters *Jean Claude *Punk-Punks Activities *'Crystal Spheres' - A line of spheres with numbers on them will move across the screen. The player must shoot their own spheres into the line, and try to pair up spheres whose numbers add up to the target number. *'Hop Across' - Cross the river by jumping on turtles and logs, and avoid the crabs. Choose the correct answer to the question by selecting the matching pictograph or letter on the other side of the river. *'Word Bug' - Spell as many words as possible using the letter tiles before the bugs get too close. Press the arrow button to get more letter tiles. Sometimes stars will appear. The player receives bonuses by tapping the stars. The player must earn a certain number of points to complete the level. *'Block Maze' - Move the blocks so that all the blocks of the same color are touching each other. Educational Concepts *Number recognition *Addition *Rounding Numbers *Spelling *Synonyms and Antonyms *Parts of speech *Critical thinking Gallery Screenshots JSDeepSeaEscape TitleScreen.png JSDeepSeaEscape Avatar.png JSDeepSeaEscape S1.png JS-deepsea-1lrg.jpg|Exploring the Deep Sea JSDeepSeaEscape S5.png JSDeepSeaEscape Discussion.png JSDeepSeaEscape S7.png JSDeepSeaEscape S6.png JSDeepSeaEscape S3.png JSDeepSeaEscape S4.png JSDeepSeaEscape S2.png JSDeepSeaEscape BlockMaze1.png JSDeepSeaEscape BlockMaze2.png JS-deepsea-3lrg.jpg|''Block Maze'' activity JSDeepSeaEscape CrystalSpheres1.png JSDeepSeaEscape CrystalSpheres2.png JS-deepsea-2lrg.jpg|''Crystal Spheres'' activity JSDeepSeaEscape HopAcross1.png JSDeepSeaEscape HopAcross2.png JSDeepSeaEscape WordBug1.png JSDeepSeaEscape WordBug2.png Box art Deepseaescapeback.jpg|Back panel of the box art Videos JumpStart Deep Sea Escape, Intro Part 1|Opening cutscene JumpStart Deep Sea Escape, Intro Part 2 External Links *JumpStart Deep Sea Escape at JumpStart.com Deep Sea Escape Category:Console Games Category:JumpStart Deep Sea Escape Category:2011 Releases Category:Math Category:Games that teach math Category:Language arts Category:Games that teach language arts Category:Spelling Category:Games that teach spelling